


This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most Just a Bunch of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Pete stared at his phone for a minute, scrolling through and more than a little bored with Twitter. There wasn’t anything real interesting going on and he was just lounging on the couch beside Patrick anyways.





	This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT?! Yes I still know how to write things with a G rating. Fight me. 
> 
> The rest of the notes are at the bottom because you gotta read it first.

 

Pete stared at his phone for a minute, scrolling through and more than a little bored with Twitter. There wasn’t anything real interesting going on and he was just lounging on the couch beside Patrick anyways.

 

Honestly “beside Patrick” was a ridiculous sentence to anyone who could walk into the room right now. Pete was laying on Patrick pretty much, his head on his thigh and Patrick’s fingers playing mindlessly in the blonde strands. Just another day.

 

Mikey had been messaging him about some kind of post he’d seen today that got him thinking about bumblebees and he just really wanted to rant but Gerard wouldn’t listen and Pete would. Pete loved that stuff but he also knew Gerard was busy talking to him about some idea he had. Something about strippers...Pete wasn’t sure. He got a little lost halfway through the explanation. He chuckled at another message from Mikey, totally unrelated to the bees but somehow linked. He wasn’t sure what clowns had to do with bees. He was pretty sure Mikey just needed a nap.

 

He was fine until a message notification popped up at the top of his screen and he giggled involuntarily at seeing Frank’s name with the stupid little ghost emoji he’d put in beside his name. He looked at the message and it was, of course, a picture of an extremely cute guy Frank had found a picture of on Twitter. Pete sent a heart-eyed face back and then became aware of Patrick’s leg shaking a little as he laughed quietly to himself.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

“Who you talking to? Your boyfriend?”

 

“First of all, you’re my boyfriend so I don’t know why you even ask that. Second, no, it’s just Frank.”

 

A look of realization crossed Patrick’s face as he nodded and smiled, looking back at his own phone. Pete could see him start to shake his head a little and put his hand over the screen of the phone.

 

“What?”

 

“What do you mean what? And get your hand off my phone before you muck up my screen.”

 

“You’ve already done that sweetheart, and what are you shaking your head about? What was the face?”

 

“Just you and Frank, you always get like that when he messages you. You giggle like a teenager texting their crush and I’ve seen your whole body scrunch right up into a ball of cute and feels. I don’t know what’s going on there but I don’t want to.”

 

“Patrick? I hope you’re not jealous. You realize I’m even worse when you text me? You’re just not there to see it. I’m vaguely aware I do that about Frank, yeah, but he’s…”

 

Pete looked at his phone.

 

“He’s one of my best friends. He’s been there through a lot of shit and I love him but not the way I love you.”

 

“I know that, Pete, I know why you love him. I know why you get so happy when he messages you. It’s just really funny to watch. If I’m jealous at all it’s because he can rock that ink in a way I could only dream of. He means the world to you. So does Mikey and Gerard. That’s fine. I know where I stand and if that ever changes then I know you’re surrounded by people you love and that love you.”

 

“Where you stand will never change, I love you too much for that. But thank you, I guess, for understanding at least. I honestly can’t help the reaction, it just sort of happens.”

 

Pete smiled softly.

 

“I know, it’s the same reaction you have when you see a cute pitbull puppy…”

 

“Every pitbull puppy…they are all cute with zero exceptions.”

 

Pete corrected and Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

“...or a fluffy kitten. Your heart overflows with happy and love and it just bursts out of you in weird and sort of adorably childish ways. You usually kind of look like a thirteen year old texting their crush and them actually answering.”

 

Pete stuck out his tongue like the mature adult he was.

 

“And the sound that comes out of you is not human. It’s like half mouse, half dolphin and so weird but totally endearing in a way.”

 

Pete raised an eyebrow at Patrick but laid his head back down and wrinkled up his nose trying to imagine what that noise would actually sound like. Patrick chuckled again and leaned down to kiss Pete’s forehead gently before going back to playing with his hair. Pete hummed contentedly until Frank texted him again and he repeated the happy noise from before and texted him back, laughing at the smartass comment about the guy’s ass. Patrick shook his head and smiled, watching his idiot boyfriend message his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this at like 1 or 2 am...and I was indeed a little bubble of happy emotions for once.  
> The thing Pete does with Frank's messages...if you are one of my close friends I can guarantee I've done that at least a few times when you've messaged me. I don't have many and I feel very strongly about those I do. Also...the noise he makes...is an actual thing and it gets weird when it happens when you're in the room with another person and they look at you like they are judging you.  
> And before you say it, you know who you are, I AM NOT FLUFFY I just love you guys a lot, shut up. 
> 
> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
